Amnesia's Cowgirl
by Ishmere10
Summary: When rancher Ty Borden finds a girl laying in Coma he can't help saving her. He nicknames the girl Amy.Amy wakes and has a serious case of Amnesia. When men come after Amy, Ty has to save her. Could these men be the rustlers and why do they want Amy?
1. Chapter 1

_**Amnesia's Cowgirl**__ Chapter 1_

Ty Borden rode away from the group of Wranglers. He was searching for strays from his herd. Blue River Ranch had over 400 cattle on 100,00 acres of Northern Montana land. He watched the forest for movement and signs of cattle as he rode. He loved his land and knew it by heart. Blue River Ranch had been passed down from generations as well as its cattle. Ty kept looking not finding and cattle and made a small camp. His men knew he would be gone til late tomorrow so he didn't worry. He started a fire and fed his horse. He happened to see a black lump laying on the ground. he grabbed his rope and slowly walked up to it thinking it was a cow. When he got closer he realized it was a Horse. he knelled beside it as saw it was shot to death. Its tack was still on so Ty took it off and went through the saddlebags. Inside was everything you would need along with some money. He stood up and looked around knowing the owner of the horse must be around there somewhere. He had to look even though it was dusk. It was too dangerous to be out here without a ride because of the rustlers. Ty began to walk around with his rope, flashlight, and Shotgun. After a while he heard the rushing of water. He realized he was at Big Horn River. He always liked to watch the river at night for it glowed from the moonlight. He crouched on the cliff/bank. The river rushed about 30 feet below him and there was a small beach lining it. he looked along the beach and saw a figure laying face down in the sand. he shined his flashlight on it and gasped. he rushed down and to the person laying in the sand. He quickly realized that this must be the owner of the dead horse and rolled him out of the water. The man was alive but breathing slowly, a gun lay next to him. He had lost a lot of blood and it crusted on his skin and shirt. The man's arm had been shot and thank lord the bullet wasn't lodged in the bone. Ty sighed in relief and then picked the man up. The man was very light and curvy? Ty looked down, the man's hat had fell off letting long golden blond hair spill over his arm. Ty gasped looking at the woman in his arms. He slowly stood and hurried back to the campsite. he lay her down on his bed roll. He quickly stopped the bleeding in her arm and head. _Medical school sure comes in handy _ Ty thought as he worked on the woman. He had gone to medical School when he was younger but realized that Ranching was the only thing he ever wanted to do. He tried to not star eat her chest or face as he worked. He realized that she had been beaten for she had bruises and scrapes on her body. Soon he had her arm in a sling and changed her shirt with the one he found in the saddle bags. Her washed her face with his hanky and pulled the blanket over her. He sat next to her and watched her face. She was about his age, late twenties and looked like she had ridden for awhile. He wondered what happened to her, why was she on his land? Who was after her and why? Ty sighed and realized that he would have to ask her when she woke, that is **if** she woke. He kept thinking how beautiful this woman was as he watched her. She has high cheek bones and long eyelashes. Her long blond hair lay beneath her and her bangs covered one eye. Her lips were full and soft. He hardly ever saw women out here. The only time he went into town was too sell cattle or buy cattle. there was no other woman for miles except Mrs. Dawson who cooked and cleaned for the men and him. She was in her 60's though. Ty knew that when her took her back to the lodge the men would go crazy. Ty chuckled and shook his head. Yes, his men would love to have her around until she was well enough to leave. He would have to watch out for her. He took a piece of jerky from his bag and a blanket. He lay up against tree and watched her til he fell asleep dreaming of a woman with golden blond hair


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amnesia's Cowgirl**_

_Disclaimer: i do not own any of this_

Ty lifted the woman into his arms and settled her on his lap. He grabbed the reins with the hand that was supporting her back and squeezed his legs. His horse moved toward the lodge. Ty looked down at the woman who was laying across his lap. Ty forced himself to ignore his body reaction to her and keep moving on. He had woke that morning to find her in the same spot he left her. For one moment he feared she was dead but the slow rise of her chest proved him wrong. Ty needed to get her back to the lodge so he can call the Doc and get him to look at her too. She had a very large lump on her head from where she hit a rock and the bullet hole in her arm needed a looking at. Ty did all he could do for now. He was soo glad he went looking for her. It would be horrible to find her bones or for her to get kidnapped by the rustlers. Ty watched the horizon and thought about, for the millionth time how she got her and what was her name. Ty ran names through his mind, Natalie, no not a Natalie. Jessica? he look down at her. maybe a Jessica. Amy, yes a Amy, she looked like a Amy. That us what he would call her until she woke and told them her name. Ty was glad she was unconscious because the pain would be unbearable if she wasn't. Ty sighed and relax in the saddle loving the company of Amy even though she couldn't speak. he rode home.

Ty saw Jake first. Jake was his foreman and was always out with the cattle. Ty raised a hand and waved. Jake galloped over and looked at Amy laying across his lap

" What the..?"Jake began his eyebrows raising " a Woman? where did you find a woman?"

" I found her, her horse was shot out from under her and she was shot too" Ty explained indicating the sling on her arm

" man! she's hot!' Jake said surprised

" not now, we need to get her into my cabin. she can use the bed." Ty said and Jake moved so they could go to the cabin. " she has been unconscious since I found her at dusk yesterday"

" she looks...roughed up" Jake said seeing her torn jeans and scuffed boots

" when I was trying to clean her up I found large bruise marks like stick or belt would make. Someone's after her" Ty kept looking forward

' I bet, I would be after her too" Jake smiled and they rode the rest of the way in silence but Ty kept seeing Jake glance at Amy.

They arrived at the Cabin soon " you ride on and get Mrs. Dawson to call the doc. tell him to get out here quick. tell her to get me some water too" Ty said as he slid off of his horse and held Amy in her arms. Amy moaned and her head rolled to the side

" alright, just be careful with her" Jake laughed and galloped off. Ty draped the reins over pole and went inside. he laid Amy on his bed and fixed her hair. It was so soft and smooth compared to what she was going through. Ty fingered her hair just staring at it. The he realized what he was doing and dropped it. Ty went to removing her boots, he pulled them off and out dropped a horn handled knife. he looked at it and dropped the boot. he lifted up the knife and studied it. it was a very good looking knife and was perfectly balanced. He heard a knock and slid the knife on the dresser. he walked over and opened the door for Mrs. Dawson. Mrs. Dawson pushed him aside and went to Amy on the bed

" well he meant it! I thought Jake was going loco when he said you found a woman!" Mrs. Dawson laughed.

Ty laughed too " no, I found her at Big Horn River." Ty explained sitting his boots beside the bed and taking off his jacket

" Poor thing what happened to her arm?" Mrs. Dawson fixed he sling on Amy's arm.

" Shot. So was her horse. All f the tack and stuff are on my horse" Ty motioned to his prize Mustang stallion outside.

" Who is after her? what do they want?"Mrs. Dawson gasped and looked Amy's arm again

" don't know, she hasn't been awake yet to tell me" Ty sat on the bed looking at Amy's still body

Mrs. Dawson laughed " well I'm pretty sure Jake told all the boys by now"

" yeah I bet on it" Ty smiled but felt like he was going to punch anyone who hurt Amy. _I'm just over reacting. I'm in charge of her now that I found her._ he thought. Mrs. Dawson smiled and patted his back. she left to get food. Jake, Alex, Wade, and Tim walked in with smiles of their face.

" Hey Boss" Wade spoke first and then his gaze snapped to Amy on the bed. " who's the lady?" he drawled

" I don't know her real name but until she wakes and tells us hers we will call her Amy" Ty said standing

" I told them how you found her" Jake explained. Ty didn't miss the spark of happiness in all their eyes. What else could he except from grown Cowboys?

"Well I hope she pulls through" Tim said. Tim was the more quieter of the group.

" can't wait til she wakes" Wade smiled

" Me too, alright back to work guys. I have to stay here but you go along and move the cattle" Ty shooed them out exasperated. Everyone left but stopped off a ways to talk. The windows were open and Ty could hear them

"Man she is about the hottest thing in Montana!" Alex said loudly. The guys laughed

" Yeah, you see her golden blond hair? man I just want to run my hands through it" Tim said

" I want to touch her all over " A guy, Wade Ty thought said. They laughed again

" I hope she stays around" Jake said "I almost fell off my horse when I saw her"

" Ha! you guys are wasting your time. As soon as she wakes and sees me she will be head over heels" Wade boasted. some thumping and a "ow" came from outside and the guys walked off. Ty realized that he hand bunched his hands into a fist. His knuckles were white and he relaxed his hand. He looked over at Amy sleeping. The light fluttered in over the window and it made her look like a angel. She laid under his covers in his bed with her golden hair spreading over the blankets and on her face. Ty sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He thought he saw her eyes flutter and he froze. He watched her soft face and was lost in how it looked like she would crumble under her touch. Her knew she was tougher than she looked because she would never make it this far into his land if she was as delicate as she looked. Ty unconsciously moved his hand so his palm covered her forehead. He felt his heart tighten when he realized what he did and how soft her skin was...and warm.

"Gosh even I want you to wake up" Ty whispered to her " so I can just see those beautiful eyes "

Then the door opened and the Doctor and Mrs. Dawson came in. Mrs. Dawson smiled when Ty jumped up. Ty tried to hide his blush and closed his hand trying to capture the feeling of her skin on his.

" Doc good to see you" Ty said and smiled.

" Good to see you too Ty. let's take a look at this lovely lady here" Doc smiled and moved to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Amnesia's Cowgirl**_

_Disclaimer: i do not own these charters_

Ty stood in the dining hall leaning on the window. the doctors words ran through his head.

_She'd be out for days, maybe weeks. she could have brain damage or worse. you can't leave her alone and as soon as she wakes send for me. _

then the doctor left with medicine for Amy. It had been four days since he found Amy. Ty couldn't believe it. he couldn't wait weeks to find out who she was and why she was here. Ty groaned and leaned up against the wall. he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. His thoughts just kept coming back to Amy, poor defenseless Amy. He walked outside and over to his cabin. He took long steps and didn't realize how eager he was to see her. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Dawson called for him to come in. she pulled the covers up around Amy and Ty froze. Mrs. Dawson had fished giving her a bath and her hair was damp. Mrs. Dawson smiled at him

" Hi Ty" she stood up and grabbed a bunch of clothes and a hairbrush. she put the hairbrush in his hands and walked out the door. She left it open a crack and went into the main house. Ty stood there and sighed. he held the hairbrush and sat on the bed. He took Amy shoulders and gently slid her up so she was on his lap. he began to brush her hair slowly and used soft, gentle strokes.

Ty just sat there with Amy laying against him for a long time. he finished brushing her hair and then braided it. He watched her face willing her wake and tell him all that happened to her. Too much happened to someone like her. Then he really didn't **know **her. He never talked with her but he couldn't remember anything else than the last five days when she came into her life. He had just worked and worked. Followed any lead that he got on the rustlers terrorizing his cattle. What could you do about rustlers on 100,000 acres of land? Ty sighed and leaned up against the back board. Now he had something to look forward too...Amy. He fell asleep to Amy's steady breathing.

Ty woke and it was dark outside. a plate of food sat by the bed and Ty sat up. Then he remembered Amy on his lap. He looked down at her and realized she had moved. her hands gripped the ends of his shirt and her head rested on this thigh. Ty tensed and slowly slid out from under her. he took her hands and moved them away from his shirt tails. He covered her back up and slid into the bed that he had moved in here the day he found her. Ty lay under the blankets watching her and soon fell asleep.

Ty woke that night to screaming. he rolled over and grabbed his shotgun. he jumped out of bed ready for gunfire to erupt. Instead he saw Amy writhing on her bed and crying. Ty dropped the gun and ran to her bed. he slid onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. Suddenly she gripped his shirt and screamed again. Ty cringed and pulled her closer to him. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto his shirt. Ty didn't want to imagine her dream, why she had all those welts on her body. Amy cried and whimpered. Ty began to stroke her hair and murmur to her. Amy suddenly pulled away from him and sat up. Her bright blue eyes were wider as she looked at him and she tried to get out of the bed .

Ty quickly caught her before she fell onto the wood floor. he gently pulled her back on to the bed. Amy kicked him and tried to get away from him

" shh its fine I'm not going to hurt you" Ty said softly. Amy stopped and looked up at him. her blue eyes shone bright with tears and fear

" wh..who are you?" she croaked out in a voice as sweet as the spring breeze.

" I'm Ty. I found you five days ago on my land' Ty explained surprised that he could talk to her. her eyes were so bright and beautiful . " what were you doing there?"

"I...I don't know... I can't remember anything" Amy held her head and looked up at him


	4. Chapter 4

_**Amnesia's Cowgirl**_

disclaimer: i do not own this

" Anything? Your Name, Age? anything?" Ty sat there in horror _This is bad _he thought. _Real bad_

" no Nothing" Amy whispered looking at her lap. Her hand dropped down from her head. " Why do I feel so...sore and my body stings?" she asked so softly Ty could hardly hear her.

" you took a really bad fall and your arm was shot. You were also beaten" Ty said softly. he moved a little closer trying not to scare her. " you were in mild Coma for the past 5 or 6 days" Amy looked up again and he saw fresh tears in her eyes "ill protect you Amy. I will not let those men you are after you get you" he whispered. Amy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. she cried and Ty pulled her closer. She cried for a long time the Ty felt her body relax. he laid her down on the bed and moved his bed closer. He kept watch over her all night knowing that tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Ty sat beside Amy as the doctor looked her over. He took his time asking Amy questions. Amy answered some but others related to what she remembered. she told him the only thing she remembered other than last night was Ty brushing her hair. The doctor looked at her teeth and said she was twenty-seven. She had a concussion and was not to get out of bed without help. Amy nodded and listened to the doctor. Ty smiled and thanked the doctor for coming out. Amy sighed and laid down on the bed when he left. Ty turned to see her better.

" are you ok?" He said worryingly. he had been worried about her all day. she seemed to be in a shell all by herself.

" im fine" Amy sighed and looked over at him " what now?" she asked flatly

" we try and find out your name" Ty sighed and leaned on the footboard. he picked up a paper of names and went through them,

"Abigail" Ty said reading of the list

" no" Amy said

" Alyssa" Ty said

" nope" Amy shook her head. they went on until the list came to Amy. She paused and opened her mouth " it seems familiar...you called me it last night... Why?"

" well when I found you I didn't want to keep calling you 'the woman' so I came up with one. you looked like a Amy" Ty explained

" thanks" Amy smiled and there was a knock at the door. Amy stiffened and Ty got up to answer it.

" hey boss we were wondering if we could meet Amy? formally?" Jake stood there with Tim, Wade, and Alex. Ty looked at them and nodded. her opened the door and turned to Amy who was sitting up now under the covers . Her blue eyes were wide as she looked at the tall, muscular men behind Ty.

"it's ok Amy. These are the men that work for me. they want to meet you" Ty said smiling and walking forward. The guys followed him in.

" hello Amy I'm Jake" Jake smiled and stretched out his hand. Amy looked at it and stretched out her own hand to shake it. Jake smiled and stepped back. Tim and Alex introduced themselves and then Wade stepped forward.

" you sure are mighty pretty miss Amy. I'm Wade" Wade grinned

" thank you" Amy smiled back and shook his hand. Ty felt his gut tighten at her smile and he clenched his fist.

" alright boys we will talk at Dinner."Ty said and the guys walked out. Ty shut the door ad turned back to Amy. Amy smiled at him

" don't you like Wade?" she asked him. Ty looked at her weird.

" sure I like him" Ty said walking over to the table where food was. he stirred soup on a try. " why?"

" you looked like you were going to hit him when he said hi to me" Amy giggled and Ty's heart flipped.

" I did? oh, well I guess. he was known for not being so nice to the ladies " Ty explained

" oh, like the man that hurt me?" She sat up when he sat the bowl of soup on her lap.

" oh no, those men are evil. Wade is different" Ty assured her. Amy nodded and began to eat.

" I'm going up to the Dinner hall. Mrs. Dawson will be down to be with you ok?" he said. Amy froze

" but..." she looked afraid

" It's ok. Mrs. Dawson will protect you" Ty said and grabbed his hat and boots. " see you soon" he walked out the door

" Man she sure looked like somethin' from heaven today" Jake smiled and ate some steak

" yep she did. scared too.. if those jerks come after her again I'll shoot em' dead " Wade said. he knew that Ty didn't tolerate cussing. " so boss when you gonna let one of us watch her for ya?" he grinned

Ty laughed but was ready to punch Wade any minute " not until she's well enough to fight back"

" ahh shucks Boss, we aint going to do nothin" Jake couldn't keep the smile from his face.

" yeah right. I know you guys better." Ty laughed and got up. he set his bowl in the sink " see ya in the morning" he walked out and too his cabin and Amy.

Ty stood with his shot gun in hand and Amy behind him. Amy grabbed his arm and hid behind him. She was pressed up against him and the wall.

" Ty there are after me" she whimpered and pulled him closer. Ty gripped his shotgun tighter as another shot rang out. Jake ran through the door covered in rain

" thirty or so men. get her out of here Ty" he panted then turned and ran out back into the dark night.

" put these on" Ty said and shoved shoes at Amy. she slid them on and the jacket he threw at her

_It's all my fault, they are after me _She thought. Ty grabbed her and swung her up in his arms. he ran to the back door. her opened it and ran to the barn not 20 feet away. he jumped on his stallion and pulled a rain slicker over both of them. he rode off with Amy in his arms. Amy shuddered in the cold. she only had sweatpants and a t-shirt on. Ty held her close to him and looked around. he was sure some men were going to come after them. sure enough he saw two figures on horses riding behind him. they gained on him and he called to his stallion. his stallion opened up his gallop and they raced into the night. They were getting more soaked every second and Ty tried to use his body to shield Amy from the rain. Finally he laid the shotgun across her lap and put his hat on her head. Amy held onto the shotgun as they raced into the forest. Ty pulled his stallion slower and began to move him through the trees. Amy's mind flashed back.

_she saw a man's face that she couldn't make out. he was riding after her and screaming. " give me it! I know who you are! you have it! give me the knife!" he screamed. _

Amy shuddered at the memory and Ty felt it.

"shh your going to be fine" He breathed . Amy clung to him for warmth and protection. they rode for what seemed all night til they came to a thick patch of evergreens. Ty slowed his stallion and walked him into the evergreens. inside was a very small hut made of logs. He slid off of the stallion with Amy still in his arms and walked toward it. she opened the door and set her down on a cot. He then lead the stallion in and over to a small pen just big enough to fit the large horse. Ty then locked the door and lit a lantern. Amy was shivering and her lips were blue. Ty quickly removed the hat and rain slicker. He took the Shotgun from her and laid it up against the wall. Amy watched him. His shirt was soaked and clinging to ever muscle outlining it. Amy swallowed hard when he started the fire. His muscles bunched as he struck the flint against steel to create a spark. soon he had a small fire going and he fed it with sticks. He walked over to a trunk and got out blankets, shirts, pants, and food. He walked over to her and sat down on the cot next to her.

"we need to take our clothes off unless we want to get sick" he said and began to take off his shirt. he pulled on one of the dry ones. he turned away from her to change his pants. Amy smiled and stood up. She quickly changed her clothes and sat back down on the cot. She couldn't help but see Ty's smile. Ty cooked some warm cornmeal and they ate. Then she slept on the cot while Ty stood guard. She dreamed of him that night, holding her close to him on his horse.

Later that night Ty held Amy's trembling body close to his chest as she had another terrifying nightmare. Amy griped and gripped Ty's flannel shirt for dear life. Ty smoothed her hair and wiped away her tears. He spoke gently in her ear

" shh Amy. I have you. they can't hurt you" he kissed her hair and Amy sniffled. She was awake now.

" Ty?" she looked up at him.

" im here" Ty said and pulled her closer to him. he ran his hand through her damp hair and pulled a blanket over them. he leaned up against the wall and Amy buried her head in his shoulder. Ty smiled and soon felt her go to sleep. He watched her in amazement

_she is so gorgeous and strong no wonder those men are after her. I know she has done nothing wrong her heart is too pure. I wish I could protect her from her memories. Let her know who she is and why those men are after her. _It never dawned on Ty that she could have a husband and kids somewhere else. That she could never stay on the ranch with him forever. That she had the power to break his heart into a million pieces.

Ty was sinking into a dream. He and Amy got married and little kids were running around the ranch and riding horses. Suddenly he sprang upward and listened

**Footsteps!** Someone had found them! Cimarron, his stallion stood up and snorted. Ty hear it again and gently shook Amy.

" Amy, Amy wake up!" he whispered. Amy looked up from his chest and he pressed his fingers to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

" they found us" he whispered pulling the blanket off. Amy's eyes got wide and she quickly stood up. Ty lead Cimarron out of the pen and hoisted her into the saddle.

" ride back to the ranch and tell Jake where I am. Cimarron knows the way "He said and just as he shoved opened the back door the front door flew down. a gunshot went off and barley missed Ty. Amy screamed and Ty shoved Cimarron outside. The man shot again and Ty pulled the colt he found next to Amy from his holster. he fired and shot the man down.

" go!" he yelled and slapped Cimarron. Amy and Cimarron disappeared into the night. Three more men ran into the shack and Ty ran out the back door. A bullet was fired at Ty...

Amy's mid flashed back. That gun! it was...hers! She could almost feel it in her hand pointed at a man standing in front of her. She trembled in the saddle as her mind flashed back

_" give me it! don't play with me girl" the man standing at gunpoint snapped. " he yelled her name but it was a blur in her mind. " you have proof and I can't let you tell __**Anyone!**__" the man spat. she heard herself speak_

_" your right! I do know and the first thing I do after I bring you in is tell Mister Borden." the gun leveled and she felt her finger on the trigger. She heard water washing by and was very aware she was close to the edge of the bank. then something hit her head and everything went blank. _

Ty felt splinters of wood stick into him as he ran out the door. The bullet had hit the wood, thank god. Ty raced into the night. Gunfire followed him and Ty shot back. he heard a yell of pain and more gunfire. Then he heard hooves on the ground. He dove into some bushes and waited. the horse stopped in front of the bushes. he recognized the legs of the horse and looked up. Cimarron reared up and Amy shot the shotgun. she was on his back not holding on as he reared and she shot. he gasped and he heard a man yell in pain. He stood up

" **Amy!** what are you doing! I told you...!" Ty raged

" well I didn't! shut up and get on the horse!" Amy snapped at him. Ty gaped at her as he jumped onto Cimarron. Amy turned and shoved the Shotgun into his chest " you need to clean it" she said before kicking Cimarron into a gallop.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Amnesia's Cowgirl **__Chapter 5_

_Disclaimer: i do not own the charters  
_

Amy lay in the bed and watched the wall. It was morning and they just got back to the Ranch. Ty had gone with Jake to look at the damage the men had done that night. Three of the attackers were dead not counting the one or two at the shack. Amy heard that Tim was in the hospital with a bad bullet wound.

_This is my entire fault! Why can't I just get better and remember who I am? What I am doing here and leave._

But she knew she couldn't leave. She'd miss this place too much and she'd miss...Ty. Ty had been so good to her these past weeks and so forgiving. She would wake up from her horrible dreams every night in his arms. His embrace was so strong and protecting. The dreams were getting worse and worse each night. She would dream of a man beating her with his belt and then telling her to never come back. She never knew what possessed her to turn Cimarron around and shoot those men. It just came on like second nature. She felt good on the back of Cimarron. Wild and free to do what she wanted. Amy got up and slipped on boots she found under her bed. She felt tingling as she walked in them.

_These must be mine _she thought and looked at a hat on a rack. She picked it up and fingered it. It brought back flashes of it in the firelight sitting on her boots. _Mine too _she thought and put it on her head. She opened the door and walked out. She looked around the place and saw Mrs. Dawson asleep on a rocker on the porch. She slipped by her and stepped down onto the earth. She looked for a barn and saw it next door. She strolled over to it and opened the door. She walked inside. It was very spacious and had about 30 horse stalls in it. A lot of them were gone being ridden by the ranchers. Amy walked down the aisle till she found Cimarron in his stall. He snorted and walked over to her. She knew he was here because she saw Ty ride a mare out of the barn earlier. She slid inside the stall and vaulted onto his back. Her head spun a little and she gripped Cimarron's mane. Cimarron walked out the opened stall door and out of the barn. She smiled and kicked him faster. Cimarron ate up the ground as she rode for the open plains. After a long time she saw some cattle out there and rode for them. Cimarron's rears pricked as they got closer and whinnied. The cows were grazing and looked on the young side. Amy smiled and rode Cimarron around them gathering them into a tight ball. There were about 200+ cows in the bunch. Amy went behind them and pushed them along. She didn't know how she knew to do this...it just came. She kept pushing them toward the ranch.

Ty ran out of the Cabin and stuck his hands on the railing

**"Amy!" **he yelled frantically. He couldn't find her anywhere. He searched the main house, and the cabin.

_Oh No, it's all my fault! I left her all alone and now they got her!_ He smacked his head on the pole.

_Who knows what they are doing with her!_ Then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket

"What?" he all but groaned

"Hey boss, you missin' a lady?" Wade almost laughed on the other end. Ty shot straight up

"Where is she?" he said

"South end of the buildings, driving 200+ cattle up the hill" This time Wade laughed "on Cimarron"

"She's** on who?"**Ty raged. No one but him ever touched Cimarron. Not even Jake. "I'll be there" he stormed out and jumped on Duchess, a bay mare. He thundered down to the south end of the buildings furious.

Ty pulled up Duchess harsher than he intended to do. He pushed through the group of Drooling cowboys that lined the hill. Below Amy drove 200+ cattle up the hill to them bareback on Cimarron. All the cowboys shifted in their saddles and had hunger in their eyes. Ty bit back to the urge to strangle them. He turned his attention back to Amy.

"Geez Ty. Never saw a prettier sight." He heard Wade mumble. Ty had to admit it was gorgeous but he was furious right now. Furious that she had run off without him, not letting him know that she had gone. Furious that she took Cimarron without asking. Furious that she was putting her life at risk riding out here a lone and bareback on a half-wild stallion. He kicked Duchess and she tore down the hill. Amy smiled and waved. She pulled Cimarron up and grinned from ear to ear. Ty glared at her and stopped Duchess. Amy's faced dropped and she took a deep breath

"I just found them out near the canyon" she pointed the way she came.

"Yeah that's the problem, **you **found them." he snapped and took out his rope and slid it around Cimarron's neck. He pulled it tight and straightened in his saddle.

"And you did it bareback! You know how dangerous that is? "Ty snapped and Amy sat in her saddle looking down at her hands. Ty was about to continue but he hard Wade clear his throat loudly. "We will finish this later" Ty mumbled and whipped Duchess around and lead them up to his men

"Check them out and put those in with the others" He growled and lead Cimarron behind him. Amy caught Wade watching her with a soft eyes something else...she couldn't pinpoint it so she looked back down at her hands.

When they got back Ty jumped off Duchess and tied Cimarron up. Amy sat still on Cimarron. After Ty had settled Duchess he came over and held up his hand to help Amy off the tall stallion. Amy glared at him and slid off the other side. Ty lead Cimarron into his stall and settled him too. He walked up to Amy and she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ride Cimarron again. I've never known a horse like him. Then I found the cattle" She explained strongly.

"I would have let you ride him if you would have just asked! What would happen if you fell and got hurt! I wouldn't know where you were! Or if those men came back and kidnapped you!" Ty snapped at her. Her saw her eyes glaze over and she tittered sideways. Ty yelped and caught her. She lay in his arms helpless as her mind flashed into her pasta gain. It was coming back quickly ad she didn't know if she could take much more

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that?"The man snarled. He as dressed in a clean suit but his face was reddened with anger. He took a step towards her. He reached out and caught her shirt in his fist. Amy struggled to get away from him_

_"Let me go Alex!" she snapped and kicked him in the skin. Alex winced and slapped her with his other hand. He threw her on the ground_

_"Listen to me Amy! You're going to marry me if you like it or not! My business is going down the drain and __**you**__ have to money to save it! I don't care what you think or feel." he growled and advanced on her. _

_"I will no! You don't control me Alex! I'm your girlfriend not your prisoner! No make that your enemy! I hate you! You're arrogant and stubborn. You care nothing for me or anyone but yourself!" Amy raged getting up. A long bruise stretched across her face. Her eyes flamed in rage. "I'm taking you in! That is the last time you will __**ever **__hit me! I don't care about your threats anymore" _

_"Oh you will Amy! They will never believe you! I am the most respected man in the whole town! "Alex hit her again and Amy stumbled back. He grabbed her and threw her into the dresser; Amy gasped and fell to the floor. Amy looked up to see him coming at her again. She wrapped her fingers around the metal in her boot and pulled it out. A shot rang out and Alex screamed. He stumbled back and Amy held the derringer tight in her grip. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Amnesia's Cowgirl **__Chapter 6_

_disclaimer: i do not own the charters  
_

Amy gasped and pushed through fog in her mind. She could almost feel the Derringer in her hand and hear Alex yowl of pain. She hadn't killed him, just shot his shoulder. Sometimes she wishes she did kill him. It shot out of self defense, him abusing her had gone on too long. Soon she heard Ty saying" Amy! Honey wake up. Shh you're alright" She moaned and held her head.

"Ty?" she blinked and couple times and looked up at him.

"Good god girly, you scared me!" Ty said and hugged her close. Amy gripped his shoulders and held back her tears. Ty pulled her just a little back and looked into her eyes. Amy's breath caught in her throat when he slanted his moth against hers and kissed her. Amy's head spun and she found herself caught in the fire, the heat that they shared and couldn't control any longer. Ty felt firecrackers going off inside him when he kissed Amy. he pulled her tighter to him and deepened the kiss. Amy slid her hands up around his chest to his neck and pulled closer. Ty's soft mouth moved over hers with patience and need, raw, hungry need. This was like no other kiss, Alex, or any of the other men Amy had kissed, kissed her like this. She felt like she was floating on a cloud where her and Ty were the only ones there. Ty pulled back ad rested his forehead against hers. Amy opened her eyes and stared into his gray ones. Ty pulled her closer and kissed her again, and again. Ty never wanted to let Amy go, she only mattered. She felt so right in his arms like she was meant to be pressed up against him. Amy pulled back and had to catch her breath. she looked up at him and smiled. Ty smiled back down at her and took her hand.

" we better go to Dinner" he said breathlessly. Amy nodded, the smile big on her face. They walked to dinner, their moods definitely improved.

Ty lay in his bed late at night staring at the ceiling of his cabin. He couldn't sleep, his mind replaying earlier in the barn. The kiss Amy and him shared that was beyond realistic. Ty had wanted that for so long that he couldn't hold it back anymore. Ty rolled over and looked at Amy's still form laying on the bed. Ty's mind flashed back to when she collapsed minutes before. Ty frowned and realized he didn't know what happened to her. Did she remember something from her past? If so what? Then it struck Ty like a bull running over a mouse. What is she was married? What if some man and children were waiting for her thinking she would never come back? She would never be able to love him like he loved her. How could he watch her leave now? How could he work through his days at the ranch without knowing that she would not be here when he came back? Ty's heart broke into a million pieces. He lay there watching Amy sleep for the rest of the night. He didn't want morning to come fearing that she would remember more about her past and leave him.

**Note: sorry this one is short next one will be longer **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Amnesia's Cowgirl **__Chapter 7_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Amy woke that morning and jumped out of bed. she stretched and tuned around. Ty lay in his bed looking at her. she smiled and said

" Mornin Ty" she slipped on a jacket and went to start the fire in the stove again. Ty got up and got dressed. He said " Jake went into town yesterday and got you some stuff. it is in that closet" he pointed

"oh Thanks!" Amy said and put coffee on. Ty pulled on his boots and hat

" im going out to the West Range. be good" he joked and walked out. Amy sighed. he seemed different today, more serious and ready to get away from her. _Was I wrong to kiss him? What did I do?_ Amy sighed and opened the door to the closet . A Saddle and Bridle slid out and onto the floor in front of her. She leaned down to pick them up with she froze and was sucked into another flash of the past.

_ Amy stood there fingering the new saddle. She had just won it from a Break-Away Roping Competition. She smiled and put it on her horse. _

Amy smiled, this was hers! she sat down and ripped open the handmade saddle bags. she pulled out a folding knife and some food and other previsions. then she checked the other bag. Her hand closed around something cold and metal at the bottom. she slowly pulled it out and held it up to the light. a silver star gleamed back at her. She gasped and held it higher. It was a sheriffs badge! her mind flashed back again to the night Ty found her.

_Amy pushed her horse faster and faster. she looked over her shoulder and three men were racing after her. Amy leaned over her horse neck and saw the river below. A shot rang off and she screamed in pain. she fell off and rolled on the ground. More shots rang out silencing her horse. Amy lay of the round. she jumped up just as a man dismounted in front of her. He was tall with shaggy brown hair and was very well tanned._

_"Give me it! Don't play with me girl" the man standing at gunpoint snapped. "AMY! you have proof and I can't let you tell __**anyone!**__" the man spat. She heard herself speak_

_"Your right! I do know and the first thing I do after I bring you in is tell Mister Borden." the gun leveled and she felt her finger on the trigger. She heard water washing by and was very aware she was close to the edge of the bank. Then something hit her head and everything went blank._

Amy gasped, she was the sheriff! she knew who the rustlers were! They were... she was about to faint but she heard a hammer cock. She froze and looked up the barrel of a .45 Colt at Wades hard face.

" get up Amy" he sneered. Amy's eyes widened and she gulped. " **Get Up!**"Amy slowly stood up and slid the folding knife into her jacket sleeve. " I thought you were dead! I should have shot you another time" He growled and moved behind her. he shoved the gun into her spine hard and Amy gasped in pain and arched her back. " your just too pretty now ain't ya?" Wade nipped her earlobe and kissed her neck. Amy cringed and tried not to puke.

" get away from me you yellow-bellied snake! " she spat and stiffened.

" now you don't want that do ya?" Wade drawled in his butter-and-honey drawl.

" yes I do! let me go!" Amy snapped and tried to move. Wade jammed it into her spine again.

" walk" he ground out through his teeth and Amy moved forward slowly "Faster!" Amy walked out and saw a horse waiting. Wade took a piece of rope an bound Amys hands together tightly then hobbled her legs so she couldn't run. he gagged her with his bandanna too . he lifted Amy into the saddle and got up with her. he draped her over his lap and Amy struggled to move. Wade clamped a tight arm across her and rode off. He smiled evilly as he rode knowing revenge was going to be sweet.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Amnesia's Cowgirl **__Chapter 8_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Amy tried to talk but her voice was muffled by the bandanna. She looked up at Wades face and wished she could spit in it. The saddle horn kept hitting her in the ribs and it **hurt**! she had stopped struggling a long time ago when Wade had told her what it was doing to him. she wanted to puke. Of course Wade was the leader of the rustlers. Why wouldn't he be? He had access to all the cattle and knew how to cover it all up. He was wanted in 3 states for rustling and always got away. That was why she was assigned to his case. she had finally found him here and figured out it was him who was rustling the cattle from Ty. Amy was going to tell Ty and go to arrest Wade when Wade found her. Wade apparently knew who she was and what she was doing because he attacked her. She didn't want to think about what he was going to do to her. She wished Ty found her soon. Or found her at all.

Wade rode up the cliffs of Red Horse Canyon. He held Amy close to him and had a big grin plastered on his face. Wade pushed his horse faster as it leveled. he rode until he found a bunch of bushes. he pushed through them and took a trail that sloped downward into a large hole in the canyon surrounded by bushes. Amy looked around and saw tents and fires, along with about 20 men. Wade sat tall in the saddle and moved through the group. Amy was draped across his lap and got several stares from the men as they passed. Wade pulled up in front of a large tent and slid off with Amy in his arms. Amy swung her leg and kicked him and he stumbled not expecting it. Wade glared down at her and said

"were home sweetie" he pushed open the tent flap and strode in. Amy looked around and saw that it was like a mini home. he had everything he needed to live and more. Amy pushed he folding knife in her jacket sleeve higher inside. Wade sat her on the bed and untied the gag. Amy spit in his face and started defiantly at him. Wade closed his eyes and wiped away the spit. When he opened his eyes he said gruffly

"we can do this two ways, I can kill you right off the bat or let you live a awhile"

Amy glared at him and said " Ty is goin to find me or I will get free myself"

" yeah right sweetie. you're not getting out of here and exposing us" Wade said as he untied her feet. he grabbed her by the hair and walked out of the tent. All the guys were gathered around watching Amy with hungry eyes. Amy stared hard at them and studied their faces. All of them hadn't shaved in forever but were fed well. Their clothes were ripped a bit but clean.

" That Miss. Fleming?" One said and shifted. Amy glared at him and Wade tightened his grip on her hair.

" yeah this is her. What do you think boys? should we keep her for awhile?" Wade taunted and yanked her head up. Amy closed her eyes from the glare of the sun and kicked back at him.

" let me go!" she spat and called him a bad name. The guys chuckled and smiled

" she's got scarp let's keep er" The man said and Wade laughed too. Amy felt her gut clench, she vowed to bring them to justice and get back to Ty

" she swears Ty is going to come and save her " Wade said and the men burst into laughter

" yeah right!" one called and laughed harder.

" he will! then I'm going to put you all in jail!" Amy spat and was very tempted to pull her knife. She knew that wouldn't be wise so she kept it concealed.

" I'm going to get rid of you before you do it" Wade hissed in her ear. Amy twisted so she was facing him. she didn't care about the pain shooting through her head.

" I'd like to see you try" She ground out between her teeth. She meant this, every word. she wanted him to try. be full of rage that he couldn't think right "Go ahead try and shoot me! Either you will end up in jail or dead. When you die I hope you rot and I'll be laughing at your grave."

' don't push me girl" Wade spa trying to keep his temper under control. he stared into her eyes.

" ill push you until you can't be pushed farther! I'm daring you Wade. Show me how heartless you can really be. " Amy challenged him. Danger sparked in Wades eyes and she met it with determination. Wade stayed the way for a long time. gripping her hair hard and glaring at her.

He finally shoved her down onto the ground and pulled out his pistol. The men backed up and stared down at her. Amy lay on the dusty ground and said

" G..go ahead Wade...shoot me. then you can keep on going with your stupid plan! " Amy prayed that her plan worked. Wades eyes narrowed and he hissed

" Poor Ty. he will never know what happened to the woman he loved" then he shot. His shot was matched by that of a shotgun from the top of the canyon. Wade howled in pain and dropped to the floor holding his arm. Another shot rang off and hit him in the foot. Wade was unable to get up and move. The men yelled and ran to escape the rounds of bullets raining into the canyon. Four red legs pounded across the ground to Amy's form on the blood soaked ground.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Amnesia's Cowgirl **__Chapter 9_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

"Amy!"Ty screamed and jumped off Cimarron. He landed next to Amy on the ground. He cradled her head and pulled her close. Amy coughed and opened her eyes. Ty let out a long breath of relief and looked her over. Amy took her hands from behind her back and let the severed rope and folding knife fall to the ground.

"Hey Ty" Amy coughed again and smiled. Ty pulled her close and hugged her

"Oh Amy" Ty said and kissed her hair. Amy pulled back and kissed him. Ty kissed her back and heard Jake riding up. He pulled back and helped Amy up

"Are you alright?" Ty asked her and Amy nodded and smiled. She slid out of his arms and walked over to Wade lying on the ground. She stared down at him and leaned down next to him. She took a hanky out of her pocket and ripped it in half. She wrapped his arm and leg tight so they would not bleed anymore. Amy stood back up and grabbed his Colt. She unloaded it and said

"Wade is the cause of your rustling problem. He's wanted in 3 states and always got away" She picked up her knife, closed it and continued "He is in the perfect position to do it too. He works at your Ranch and guards the cattle"

"I can't believe I was so stupid" Ty shook his head and walked next to her

"We got all the other guys Ty" Jake said

"Good, I can take them back to the station, I gotta let them know I'm alive "Amy said

Ty hauled Wade up off the ground and looked at her ' what do you mean?"

"She's the new sheriff stupid!" Wade spat. Ty's eyes widened and Amy shook her head yes

"I remembered everything. I found my badge" Amy nodded, her face expressionless.

"Let's get back" Ty said and shoved Wade along. He tied Wade's hands and threw Wade up on his horse. Ty handed the reins to Jake and Jake took him out of the canyon. Amy mounted up double with Ty and they started out.

Ty thought about Amy on their way back. She remembered everything now. Who she was, why she was here, her job, if she had family. Ty couldn't bear it. If she left him it would break his heart. He loved her. Yes, he loved her with all his heart. When he left that morning he finally realized that he loved her. He was on his way back to talk to her when he saw Wade shove her from the cabin and ride off with her. He rode behind them, trailing them and called Jake on his cell. Ty looked down at Amy and saw blood on her arm. He quickly grabbed her arm and looked at it.

"Amy your shot!"Blood trickled from the wound on the side of her arm. Amy turned to him

"Oh yeah that" She said and Ty grabbed a hanky out of his saddle bags

"It's just a graze" Amy said as he wrapped it "thanks" Ty smiled at her

"I'm just glad you're alive"

Ty helped Amy off Cimarron and then went to take care of him. Amy walked back into the cabin and saw her stuff. She walked back over to the door and watched Ty come out of the barn. He smiled and walked up on the steps. He wanted to kiss her so bad but he knew that he couldn't. If she had a husband it would be wrong. Amy walked back in and began to clean up her stuff.

"You remembered everything Amy?" Ty asked watching her.

"Yes, I was on your land to tell you about Wade. He found me first and attacked me. He thought he killed me." Amy said

"Your real name?"

"You guessed right, I'm Amy Fleming" Amy smiled and put the things away

"Your married name?"Ty approached the concept carefully wishing it wasn't.

Amy laughed "no, I'm not married" she turned around to see Ty standing over her. She slowly stood up and Ty stared into her eyes. Ty cupped her chin and pulled her toward him slowly. Amy folded into his arms and he gently kissed her. No more than brush of their lips, then Amy pulled him closer and kissed him again. Ty pulled back, smiled and hugged her close.

"I love you Amy" he breathed in her ear

"I love you too Ty" Amy hugged him


	10. Chapter 10

_**Amnesia's Cowgirl **__Chapter 10_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Ty and Amy rode into the dark pine trees. It was their last night together before Amy went back to the Police Force. Ty looked over at her as they rode along. Amy was following Ty and soon remembered the land. She heard the rush of water

"Big Horn River" she said

Ty chuckled and said " wait and see Amy" He lead her to the edge of the forest. Right where he had made camp where he found her. He dismounted and tied Cimarron up. Amy smiled and looked around. she got off of Duchess and tied her up. She and Ty made a small camp like the one he had made oh so long ago. Amy and him sat next to the campfire that night listening to the crickets.

" At first I thought you were a guy" Ty said to her " Your hair was all up in a hat. When I picked you up and saw your beautiful blond hair I was surprised"

" yeah I dress like a guy when I'm got in the woods" Amy laughed and drank some tea. The sat and talked for a long time. Ty turned to Amy after a long silence and said

" Amy, I've never known a more strong-headed, brave and beautiful Woman. I don't have much but love for you but will you marry me?" he opened a small box to reveal a silver opal ring. Amy gasped and teared up

" oh Ty... yes ill marry you!" She smiled through her tears as he slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her close. Amy kissed him and her whole world was right. She was on cloud 9 and nothing could bring her down.

" when can we get married?" Amy said sniffling. Ty kissed her tears of joy away

" Sunday? here at this place where we first met? " he said

" yes" Amy nodded and hugged him

Amy walked down the aisle in her long vintage looking gown. She held a bouquet a Daisy's that matched the pattern embroidered into her bodice. Ty grinned as he watched the woman he loved walk towards him. Amy was glowing and she looking gorgeous. Ty took her hands when they stood face to face

" Dearly beloved we gather here today to join Ty Baldwin and Amy Fleming in Holy Matrimony" The Preacher continued on but was drowned out by Amy and Ty's thoughts. Thoughts about their future life together, they would run the ranch and Amy would live with him. She gave up her position on the Police Force to live on the ranch. They were going to buy more cattle with Amy's money and start a breeding program with Cimarron. Ty and Amy were snapped back into the present.

" do you, Ty Baldwin take Amy Fleming to be your Wedded Wife till the day you die?" The Preacher said

" I do" Ty grinned at Amy. His stomach flip-flopped in anticipation.

" do you, Amy Fleming take Ty Baldwin to be your Wedded Husband till the day you die?" The Preacher asked smiling and looking at Amy. Amy grinned back at Ty and squeezed his hand

" I do" She vowed. Ty slid the ring on her finger and she slid hers on his. Amy felt her heart explode.

" now you may kiss the Bride " Ty pulled Amy close kissed her. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled when Jake cleared his throat, apparently the kiss was too long. Ty pulled back and they laughed.

" Now I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Ty Baldwin. " The Preacher smiled and congratulated them. Ty and Amy walked down the aisle hand in hand to the beginning of their new life.

-  
_**Note: I need I continue and bring back one of Amy's "friends"?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Amnesia's Cowgirl **__Chapter 11_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Amy walked out of the cabin and dried her hands on the towel in her hands. She smiled and watched Ty ride Cimarron out of the barn and over to the porch of the Cabin. Amy walked to the edge and as Ty leaned out of his saddle kissed him quickly.

"have a good day" Amy said and smiled" be back soon, I'm making Chicken for supper" Ty smiled

"I'll be sure to come back a little early" he said and rode off. Amy walked back inside and checked the chicken before walking into the barn. She began to clean stalls and tack. When she was done she went and took a bath then cleaned the Cabin. She loved her new life with Ty. Everything was perfect, the ranch was growing and Cimarron had a new son. The called him Cinnamon and he was just like his father. Amy checked the chicken again and began to clean it.

When Ty got back to the Man Hall some hands were already sitting at the tables and Amy had put the food out. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before taking a seat next to her. Ty waited for the others to join them then said grace and they ate. After the dinner Ty and Amy were out in the barn with Cinnamon. They laughed as her aced around the barn bucking and whinnying. Amy sat next to Ty and watched Cinnamon play. She sighed and Ty wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her on the head and pulled her close. They just sat there and watched the colt run around. The barn was quiet until a dark deep voice spoke

"Amy!" The tall man in a clean cut black suit called her a bad name and Amy jumped. Ty looked up and quickly pulled his Colt from his gun belt.

"Who are you!" Ty spat and got up slowly. One arm was around Amy pulling her up with him. Amy stared at the man who had walked close "don't move! Who are you?" Ty spat

"Amy didn't tell you? I knew she wouldn't" The man stopped, shook his head and then looked at Ty again "Amy is my wife"

"No she isn't she's my Wife!" Ty spat and pulled back the hammer on the Colt. Amy stood straighter in his arms.

"I am not!" She spat and her eyes threw sparks. "Your forced marriage was never settled. I never was and never will be married to a Snake like you!" Ty didn't look down at her but tightened his grip on her

"What is your name?" His finger moved to the trigger.

"I'm Alexander Templeson " Alex snapped." Amy is mine! She will always be!" he almost screamed. By this time Cinnamon was standing next to Ty. He looked at Alex then Ty and back and forth as they talked. Amy looked at him and if this situation wasn't so serious it would have been funny.

"I am not Alex! How did you get out of jail!" Amy spat "I enjoyed seeing you behind bars and bandaged up" Ty's muscle tensed and he resisted the urge to pull the trigger.

"I used my money. I told you, money is everything" Alex grinned" as for my shoulder, after you shot it, it healed "Alex rolled his shoulder" all better"

"You shot him?" Ty asked Amy in a low whisper not looking at her.

"Shh not now, get him out of here. He's bad news" Amy said. Ty pulled the trigger and the bullet landed between Alex's feet. Alex pulled up his Revolver and shot at Amy and Ty. Ty dove and pushed Amy under him, shielding her with his body. Cinnamon reared up and thundered towards Alex. He reared up and kicked Alex in the chest with his front hooves. Alex fell onto the ground and Cinnamon bucked and hit Alex in the butt with his hooves sending Alex sliding down the dirt aisle. He was greeted by 10 men with their Pistols pointed at him.

"Don't move" Jake spat and looked at Ty and Amy who were getting up off the ground "are you alright? We heard a shot and came out"

"Yeah thanks. Tie him up, shove him in a stall and guard him. We will take him into town tomorrow. "Ty said and Amy dusted herself off. She went over to Cinnamon who was standing proudly. She patted him and rubbed his muzzle

"Thank you boy" she smiled and out him in with Duchess. Ty walked over to her and slid his Colt back into his gun belt.

"What was that about?" he snapped and tried to glare at her but it came out afraid.

"When I lived in New York Alex was courting me. He was a very rich man and owned a lot of the city. He had lost of power and acted perfect around everyone else. He started to hit me and hurt me whenever we were alone. One day he told me that I was marrying him and when I refused began to hit me. I had enough of it and shot him in the shoulder. After everything was taken care of I came out here"

"Oh Amy. That's why you had busies all over you" Ty hugged her close and kissed her.

"I will keep you safe from now on" he said "do you have any more enemies?"

"Not that I know of" Amy said and hugged him.

"Good," Ty said and pulled back so he could look into her eyes

"I love you Ty" Amy said and started into his

"Me too my Amnesia's Cowgirl " Ty said and they walked back to the cabin in the moonlight.

_**THE END!**_


	12. BONUS! Murder In The Green Pines

**_A continuation of Amnesia's Cowgirl.._**

_**The year that Amy and Ty get married they have two Twins. Jamie, the male and just like his father and Jenny,the female and a mix between her parents grow up on the Ranch loving every moment. 16 years later tragedy strikes. Looks like someone wants something they have... again. Jenny and Jamie watch a "Murder in the Green Pines" that will change their lives forever...**_

**Murder in the Green Pines Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Ty rode Cinnamon through the fiery forest. Cinnamon, his prize stallion's son raced around the burning trees with ease. Ty hunkered down and pushed the stallion faster. He had to get to Amy, Jenny and Jamie. For they did not know the danger of which followed him like a hungry wolf just waiting to strike. Ty pushed through the burning trees and found himself at the cabin hidden by Pines that Amy and he had used 17 year ago to hide from Wade. The fire had not reached this part of the forest yet. Ty jumped off Cinnamon and ran to the door

"Open up Amy! It's me Ty!" he coughed and held onto the reins. Amy threw open the door

"Oh god Ty! Who are they!" she hugged him

"Not now quickly we have to leave. They are following me and they set the forest on fire "Ty said and looked at the spitting image of himself

"Jamie, get the horses" Ty directed. The 17 year old boy ran off and pulled from the corral in the corner three horses" mount up we have to go" Ty got up on his horse and lead the way for his family. Jenny, Jamie's twin sister rode between her brother and mother. Her fingers' gripping her mare's reins tightly. She looked back and felt the heat from the fire and saw it blazing a trail after them. From the fire came three men dressed in all black with cloth over their noses and mouth. They rode big horses that gained on them fast. Mother and Father hadn't bred poor stock and Jenny knew that they could out run the men easily. The men started shooting at them and the family urged their horses faster into the night. Ty quickly pulled Cinnamon to a halt and started shooting at the men, her mother did the same.

"Find somewhere in the mountains to hide!" Amy yelled to them. Jenny and Jamie knew of their parents past so they knew they were going to be fine. Amy called in on the police radio she still had. Jamie and Jenny rode on but when they got about 100 yards away Jamie grabbed Jenny's reins and jerked them into some brush.

"What are you doing! Mom told us to ride on!" Jenny spat and Jamie ignored her. He pulled out his revolver and began firing at the men chasing them. One went down and his horse kept running away from the fire. Then everything went into slow motion as Jenny and Jamie watched. The two remaining men fired one last shot at their parents and Amy and Ty screamed in pain. Slowly as if not time existed, they fell from their horse's backs, dead before they hit the ground.

**_READ ON IN "MURDER IN THE GREEN PINES_**"

.net/s/6558455/1/Murder_in_the_Green_Pines


End file.
